Crimson Terror
__TOC__ Overview Noel's newest creation has finally arrived! Gather your best heroes and head on to the Summoners Research Lab in Imperial Capital Randall NOW. Test your might against one of the most vicious but coolest heroes in Grand Gaia! Everyone make way for Seria! Take the challenge of The Crimson Terror and see if you have what it takes to surpass her deadly fighting techniques! This Trial can only be accessed once Zevalhua the Supreme (Trial 005) has been defeated in the Summoners' Research Lab. Rewards *Fallacy Orb *3,000,000 Zel *10,000 Karma *70,000 XP *1 Gem Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Seria and her allies. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items. Recommended Leaders: *Ice Legend Selena - 100% boost to damage and 30% boost to HP of Water Types. Useful only for Mono-Water teams. *Twilight God Grahdens (35% boost to all stats) *Status nullification leaders (Darvanshel, Reeze, Griel, Rin, etc.) *BC fill while being attacked (Lily Matah, Orna, Eva and Diana) *HP boost (Zeldeus, Tridon, Eve, Colt, Deimos, etc.) *BC and/or HC drop rate buff (Feeva, Zelnite, Nick) *15% Damage reduction from Fire types (Granados, Signas, Magnazorda, Zerafalgar, etc.) Highly Recommended! *Boost in Spark damage and BB fill during Spark (Rosetta, Raaga) Recommended Units: *Units with at least 9,000 HP (including sphere/LS boosts) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **Grave Carver Aaron - Can increase allies' BB gauge, boost defense with his BB/SBB, 75% mitigation for 3 turns on UBB & good extra skill **Guardian Darvanshel - Excellent as a lead, can attack with his BB/SBB which can help push past certain HP thresholds & boosts allies' Def with SBB. **Mad God Narza - Negates status ailments with his BB/SBB & boosts allies' BB gauge when attacked with his SBB (purely defensive mitigator). **Ice Bastion Zeldeus - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, good leader skill, can attack with BB/SBB, can boost damage output by boosting BB/SBB/UBB modifiers, and high DEF status. (Only in 6* form as Ice Fortress Oulu) **Leviathan Sage Elimo - Greatly boosts DEF on SBB, healing for BB/SBB great Extra Skill, removes status ailments and stat debuffs on BB & provides 75% mitigation on UBB for 3 turns - Highly Recommended! **Virtuous Champion Krantz - Recovers HP, cures status ailments, great Extra Skill . Unreleased **'Dark Legend Magress' - UBB (only) has great help to reduce damage taken massively from enemies. **Angelic Champion Nadore - BB / SBB can give ATK / DEF / REC up buff . UBB has the same ability as Magress Unreleased *A unit to help with BB fill: **Tyrant Lilly Matah - Excellent as a lead, boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge when attacked, & boosts BB gauge per turn **Thunderbird Sabre Diana - Excellent as a lead, boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge when attacked, boosts BB gauge per turn & increases effectiveness of HC **Tidal Nacre Medina - Increases allies' BB gauges with BB/SBB, SBB gives BB fill when attacked **Demonic Idol Kikuri - Nice DC, provides additional end of turn attack on UBB & boosts BB gauge when attacked on SBB **Inferno Goddess Elza - High hit count with SBB and has BB fill rate LS. **Thief God Zelnite - Boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB **Mad God Narza - Same as above **Massacre God Belfura - Great 18 hits on SBB, boosts bb gauge with its SBB with probable ATK&DEF down ailment. **Holy Priestess Elmedia - Boosts BB gauge on SBB **Demon Champion Raaga - Fills BB gauge when Sparking & increases damage done during Spark **Valkyrie Archangel Griel - Boosts BC drop rate & fills BB gauge every turn on UBB with possible ATK/DEF Down effect. **Cataclysm Empress Feeva - High hit count BB/SBB, provides BC/HC drop rate boost **Inferno Rifle Bestie - Very good Leader Skill to help with filling BB gauges. Boosts BB gauge when attacked, boosts BB gauge fill rate, and also has an emergency BC fill on her BB Unreleased **Emerald Radiance Libera - BB has a DEF + REC buff with BC/HC droprate buffs. SBB adds BB gauge fill when attacked and REC to ATK buff Unreleased **Temptress Xie'Jing - Massive SBB damage, have a DoT debuff on SBB and BB gauge fill when attacked buff on SBB. *Units for dealing damage: **Ice Angel Sergio - Great single-boss killer for the trial since he can refill his SBB to max every turn once filled. **Cyclone Emperor Tazer - Great single-boss killer for the trial since he can refill his SBB to max every turn once filled & boosts Spark damage **Pirate Goddess Eve - Adds both Water and Earth elements to all allies with both her BB and SBB. Also boosts Def on SBB **Glacier Twin-Blade Colt - Great as a lead, boosts critical hit rate and critical hit damage. **Sorrow Sibyl Eliza - Bestows Crit, Atk Buff and Water Element Buff. **'Hot Wings Magnazorda' - Excellent as Leader due to it's 15% damage reduction from Fire (and Earth) types. Can inflict Injury and Weak effects when attacking normally or with Brave Bursts, provides DoT effect to all enemies, and fills a small amount of BB gauge for SBB, and massive DoT effect for UBB. **Blizzard Fang Signas - Good as leader due to it's 15% damage reduction from Fire (and Earth) types and gives bonus damage boost when attacking Fire types. Her UBB will make all Fire attacks only deal 1 damage to all allies for 2 turns. Best used for Seria's ultimate attack and Vargas' UBB. **Indigo Soul Iris - Adds Water (and Fire) element to attacks, can inflict ATK/DEF down to enemies, applies a damage reducing buff from Fire (and Earth) types and it's UBB can make all Fire attacks only deal 1 damage to all allies for 2 turns. Best used for Seria's ultimate attack and Vargas' UBB. Unreleased *Unit Healers: **Magnum Opus Rigness - Heals with BB and attacks with SBB. Can clear and negate status ailments with BB/SBB. **Holy Priestess Elmedia - Heals & Removes status ailments on BB, Gradually heals for 3 turns, boosts BB gauge & boosts own HP on SBB **Galactic Treasure Ivris - Great as a lead, removes status ailments on BB and SBB, negates them on SBB, recovers HP on BB & provides 2 random allies an Angel Idol on UBB Unreleased **Leviathan Sage Elimo - Same as above. Highly recommended **Ice Legend Selena - Gives HoT buff on SBB **Angelic Paladin Will - Can heal on BB , Give HoT and BB damage up on SBB Unreleased **Gaia Tree Vertri - Heals, negates/cleanses ailments, and fills BB gauges. Will not take any extra element weakness damage and has chance to take only 1 damage via Extra Skill Unreleased Notes: *Enemies have BC Drop Resistance. BC production will be lower than normal. Battle Swordswoman Seria ---- *Susceptible to Injury *Seria uses items to her & the units she summons: **''Saint Light'' - Recovers HP for all allies. **''Brute Potion'' - Increases the Atk power of all allies by 50% for 3 turns. Uses at 50% HP *''Fatal Flame'' - 6 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies. *''Hearts Ablaze ''- 8 combo massive single target Fire attack and decreases Atk by 90% *''Enblaze'' - 2 combo massive single target Fire attack and reduces ATK when HP reaches 25% or below. *Transforms into Blade God Seria at 0% HP. Phoenix Reborn *Has 800,000 HP *Susceptible to Paralysis and Poison *''Luminous Feather'' - Gradually recovers 1,800 ~ 2,000 for all allies over 3 turns *''Kaiser Phoenix'' - 8 combo Fire attack on all enemies, gradually recovers 5,000 - 10,000 HP for 3 turns & gives all allies power to withstand an attack which would normally knock them out. Used every 2 turns. **Revives with 120,000 HP under Angel Idol effect. **It is highly recommended to defeat Phoenix Reborn before Seria summons Darvanshel to avoid it constantly reviving itself and other enemies with Angel Idol effect. Drake Queen Aisha *Susceptible to Injury *''Dragon Rage'' - 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies Blade God Seria ---- *Has 900,000 HP. *Susceptible to Injury and Poison *Seria uses items to her & the units she summons: **''Angel Idol'' - Gives one ally the power to withstand an attack which would normally knock them out. Uses on either Darvanshel or Fiora at 20%. **''Blaze Stone'' - Raises the Atk & Def of all Fire types by 50% for 3 turns. Use at 50% HP. **''Saint's Light'' - Heals 20,000 ~ 30,000 HP of all allies *''Ignite Heaven'' - 8 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies *''Hearts Ablaze''- 8 combo massive single target Fire attack and decreases Atk by 90% *''Heart's Desire'' - 12 combo powerful single target Fire attack & decreases Atk by 90% *At < 60% HP **''"Go, Guardian Darvanshel!"'' - Summons Guardian Darvanshel *At < 30% HP **''"Ember Charm Fiora, help!"'' - Summons Ember Charm Fiora *Transforms into Flare Goddess Seria at 0% HP. Guardian Darvanshel *Susceptible to Paralysis and Weakness *''God Emperor's Shield'' - 12 combo powerful Fire attack on single enemy & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn *''Shield Nova'' - 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn & boost to Def for 3 turns *Paralysis will stop Darvanshel from casting mitigation on the enemy team Ember Charm Fiora *Susceptible to Paralysis. *''Flames of Divine Destruction'' - 11 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & adds Fire and Thunder elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns *''Scarlet Kiss'' - 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, reduces Atk by 50% for 1 turn & adds Fire and Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns *'Be wary of your Water units due to the Thunder (and Fire) element(s) added to their team's attack.' Flare Goddess Seria ---- *Susceptible to Injury *''Garnet Blaze'' - 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies *''Libertine'' - 22 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & greatly boosts own Atk, Def, and Rec for 3 turns *''Heart's Desire ''- 16 combo powerful single target Fire attack and decreases Atk by 90%. Often used. *''Crimson Ring'' - Doubles normal hit count (double damage from normal attack) and recovers 10,000 - 30,000 HP for the rest of the battle *At < 90% HP **''"Fire Goddess Ulkina, fight!"'' - Summons Fire Goddess Ulkina *At < 50% HP **''"Rise, Flame Legend Vargas!!"'' - Summons Flame Legend Vargas *At < 15% HP **''Crimson Resonance'' - 8 combo Massive Fire attack on all enemies & decreases Atk by 100%. Used every 5 turns. Angel Idols and Goddess Idols are highly recommended. Cannot be used on the same turn that Seria summons Vargas. Can be avoided if her HP reachs 0. Fire Goddess Ulkina *''Dragon's Tear'' - Recovers 50,000 - 60,000 HP & removes all status ailments for all allies *''Dragon Garden'' - 17 combo powerful Fire attack & removes status ailments and negates them for 3 turns *Causes Injury, Weakness and Sickness. Flame Legend Vargas *Susceptible to Curse and Weakness *''Flare Ride Climax'' - 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies *''Brave Savior'' - 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & boosts Atk by 50% for all allies for 3 turns *''Overdrive'' - Remains idle and boosts Atk, Def and Rec by 50% for 3 turns. Used every 4 turns *''Ignis Weiser'' - 24 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies & massively reduces enemies' Atk for 2 turns. Used 2 turns after Overdrive **While cursed, Vargas will not be able to use Overdrive. Category:Trials